


Contrapposto (art complement)

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Belts, Collage, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Rope Bondage, Sculpture, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration and cover for Karmageddon's wonderful Jack/Daniel fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrapposto (art complement)

**Author's Note:**

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/paiani/pic/00196w93)

Description: A radiator against a wall by a window. A dark bronze statue posed contrapposto. Jack, standing nude with his eyes closed, his arms raised, and his wrists behind his head, bound in red rope. A coiled leather belt. Marble-paper background, and a general grainy texture, as of stone. Title and byline in pale letters, with one letter reversed in the double D and double P.

Click the image for full size, 1024x768. [Click here for a more burnt/grunged version.](http://pics.livejournal.com/paiani/pic/00199k9e)

 

Title banner:

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/paiani/pic/0019czkc)

Description: Nude Jack bound in red rope. A coiled belt. Grainy burnt-paperish background. Title and byline in black letters, with one letter reversed in the double D and the double P.

**Author's Note:**

> Texture by Inxsomniax, hybrid-genesis.net.


End file.
